Milkstache
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Oneshot. Summer before Twilight. Just a fun little idea I had while I was up at three in the morning. Femmeslash. AliceBella. Enjoy


Alice/Bella One-Shot

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This is just something that I thought up while I was sleep deprived. Well not deprived but my body wouldn't cooperate when my mind said it's time to go to bed. I suppose it's my own fault. *shrugs* Well I hope this gives you a laugh or something. It's just supposed to be cute and a little different and will definitely not be more than a one-shot. **

**This doesn't have a specific timeframe but let's say that Bella decided to come during the summer before Twilight and doesn't meet Edward and the rest of the Cullens.**

**This is the last warning that this is an insomniac inspired story with homosexual relationships so I don't blame you if you find totally stupid and not funny at all. Just let me know.**

Milkstache by SwedFacepainter

BPOV:

I shiver as the breeze from inside the refrigerator makes contact with the front of my body.

_Just like her touch._

I smile as I remember the girl I first met last Wednesday.

_So quirky and graceful. Curious and determined. And of course stunningly beautiful with her jet black hair spiked in perfect disarray, petite frame, and flawless pale skin._

I'm not one to fall for someone so quickly but this girl made me question that silly concept known as, "love at first sight". But me, being the genius that I am, didn't even catch her name. I can only hope that our paths will cross once again.

I pull out the milk carton and a glass before proceeding to pour a small cup of the thick and creamy liquid.

**Friday:**

I concentrate on reading the ingredients of a package of macaroni and cheese, while turning to go further down the aisle for the next product.

I have to read pastas because, stupidly enough, I'm allergic to wheat and I have to check a lack of wheat protein. In my studious examination of the box combined with the attempt at walking, I run into an extremely hard object. I would've assumed it was a wall if said 'wall' didn't apologize a few moments later.

"I'm sorry. I was off in my own little world. Oh well it's nice to see you again," the 'wall' responds, as I shake my head in attempt to regain some of my wits that were knocked out.

I tilt my head back and am pleasantly surprised to find the girl from last week. I take in her features once more. It's been too long since I've seen her.

_You don't even know her name and you're deciding that a little over a week is too long to go without seeing her. What has gotten into you?_

"Hello? Are you alright?" the mystery girl continues, leaning over and offering a hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," I mumble as I take her hand, repeating a similar scene from our first encounter.

_Her hand is still so cold. I wonder why?_

"We've got to stop meeting like this," she jokes, smiling lightly as she pulls me to my feet.

"Well darn, I do love making a fool of myself in front of beautiful women but if you say we must stop then we must," I reply, my voice oozing with playful sarcasm.

_Did you not catch that you called her beautiful? You're making a fool of yourself still._

I blush at my realization and look down, hoping that she doesn't see it and didn't pay attention to what I said. I fiddle with the box top of the macaroni and cheese still in my hands.

"Well thank you for the compliment. I guess if I get to see you from these encounters than we could continue," she continues playing along though she seems to have noticed my blush.

_She must be trying to relax me. How sweet._

"Yes I suppose," I mutter, still not completely over my embarrassment.

"So what has you so intent that you can't pay attention to where you are going?" she questions lightly.

She looks down and notices my fidgeting still continuing on the box of pasta. She brings her hand down and lays it over mine. My breath catches and I look up at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Whoa, it's ok. May I?" she asks, motioning toward the box.

She tenderly pries it from my grip that I loosen only enough for her to do so. She turns it over to look at the ingredients as I was doing before. I smile nervously, still refusing to use my voice.

"So what were you looking for?" she continues, smiling reassuringly at me while I try to reduce my rigor mortis state and slow my breathing.

"Wheat protein. I'm allergic," I say simply.

"So you cooking for someone else or just yourself?" she asks, nonchalantly. If I didn't know any better I would've sworn she looks hopeful.

"Just myself. My father Charlie is spending the entire weekend in Seattle with his friend Billy. I'm home alone," I finish.

_Well duh. 'Just myself' means the same thing as 'I'm home alone'. Dumbass._

"Wow I just realized that I've never asked you your name. Carlisle would be ashamed by my lack of manners. So what is your name?" she rants, looking genuinely shocked.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer just Bella," I reply after giggling softly.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alice Cullen. Alice works just fine," she jests, brightening the store with her smile and putting her hand out towards me.

"Well Alice, it is nice to meet you but I don't want to take any more of your time so I'll just go," I say taking her hand and grasping it softly.

"You aren't bothering me. It's actually nice to talk to someone. My family is actually out of town as well. They went on vacation and I had an art convention in Seattle yesterday so I couldn't join them sadly," Alice explains, putting on a frown at the end.

"Isn't that convenient then?" I joke, as I raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"Now that you mention it, it is, isn't it?" she replies, while mocking a pondering gesture.

"So Alice, would you like to join me for a wheat protein-free macaroni and cheese dinner?" I ask boldly.

_Where did this courage come from? She just makes me feel so at ease._

"I would love that," she agrees.

We continue our way down the aisles, with me grabbing a few choice things along the way. I check out and she follows me to my car. I feel a little uneasy with this. I mean she is still technically a stranger.

"So how do I know you won't kill me when we make it to my house? Small towns are notorious for things like that," I ask, half joking.

"Well you just have to trust me. I can't give you any proof other than my word," she replies sadly.

"I'm sorry. Just being Chief Police's daughter and just being myself makes me a little wary," I offer, looking down from being slightly ashamed that I upset her.

"No harm, no foul. Well let's see if I can change your mind on trusting me," she replies lightly.

I only nod as I unlock my truck.

She talks animatedly all the way to the house. She tells me of her family, her hobbies in the arts, and her love of fashion. Somehow I end up telling her about Charlie and Renee and how unbelievably boring I am.

Once we make it to my house, I walk up to the stairs and unlock the door. I gesture for her to walk in, then follow her and close the door behind me.

"I like your house. It's nice and quaint," she comments.

"Thank you? I mean I can't really take credit but it's nice to hear I guess," I babble.

"So do you need any help?" she asks after giggling at my response.

"Uh sure," I respond, and with that we go about preparing dinner.

We eat slowly, continuing our conversations with various topics.

"So you got a boyfriend that you aren't telling me about? A girl like you must have a bo," she states, forking another mouthful of macaroni and cheese. It almost looks like she's putting on a show because she doesn't seem to like it.

"No, I definitely do not. I'm still new in town and I'm not a very social girl. What about you?" I reply, after swallowing a bite.

"Nah. I'm not really into guys. I'm focusing on other things. Well this was delicious, Bella. If you'll excuse me I need to go to the restroom," she replies, getting up from her chair. She raises an eyebrow in question to where it is.

I point up the stairs. She smiles before following my finger.

I grab her plate and mine. I walk over and place them in the sink, turning on the faucet. I go about cleaning them.

_She said she's not into guys. Is she hitting on me?_

I ponder these and a few other questions as I continue to wash the dishes. I go back to the table and notice that my glass of milk is still half full. I bring it to my lips and empty the contents.

I walk back over to the sink and wash out the cup. I turn around just as Alice is coming down the stairs. Her eyes fall on me and a devilish smirk crosses her lips. I raise an eyebrow as she comes closer. She takes one more step and the gap between our bodies becomes almost nonexistent. She raises a hand, sliding her fingers through my hair before bringing her lips to cover mine.

She brings her other hand to the other side of my face as our lips caress each other's. Her lips are so soft. This is my first kiss. Ever. It's everything I've ever heard about. My eyes fall shut as my hands come to life and rest on her hips, pulling her slightly closer.

I feel an absence as she pulls back. My eyes remain closed and my lips are still slightly pursed. I blink a few times before looking at her confused.

"You had a milkstache," she replies simply.

**A/N: Just so you know when Alice went to the bathroom, she threw up. I didn't really want to get into the whole telling Bella about vampires in this one. Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**


End file.
